


Stood Up

by heyheyheyakaashi



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: ?? i suppose?, Amelia comes to the rescue and saves the day, F/F, Fluff, Liz is stood up on a date, Modern AU, wholesome lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyheyakaashi/pseuds/heyheyheyakaashi
Summary: Liz is stood up on a date, and a nearby stranger comes to the rescue.





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an otp prompt on tumblr

He was late.

So, so late.

Liz was tired.

So, so tired.

And also very close to crying.

“Um,” The waitress awkwardly lingered near her table. “Are you ready to order yet, ma’am?”

“No, could I have a little bit more time?” Liz pleaded. “My date’s just running late...” _Really, really late, _she thought bitterly.__

__“..Of course,” The waitress gave her an apologetic look and turned to another table to actually take some orders._ _

__Liz sighed. She could feel her face heating up from embarrassment, the pitiful and apologetic stares of the other people in the restaurant bore into the back of her head. Keeping her head down, she silently told herself that she’d wait just a few more minutes, just in case he was actually running late, and if he still didn’t show up she’d just leave and never come back to this godforsaken restaurant again._ _

___Tick, tock... _The nearby clock on the wall mocked her as she watched the time pass by. After five more minutes of agony, she reached for her coat and bag. Finally accepting the fact that she’d been stood up, she moved to leave her table – only to be stopped by someone sitting opposite her. A girl with bright ginger hair and a beaming smile sat across the table from Liz, whose eyes were currently beginning to fill with tears.__ _ _

____“Sorry I’m so late, honey,” The girl reached for Liz’s hand across the table. “The traffic was awful and it took me ages to get here.” Liz stared at her. A beat of silence passed and Liz noticed that the waitress who pitied her earlier was now looking over to her table with a smile. She also noticed that the girl – her ‘date’ – was grabbing a menu and peeping over the top to smile at her again._ _ _ _

____“I’m Amelia,” She said in a hushed tone. “Just go with it, okay? Whoever didn’t bother to show up is an asshole, you should forget about them.”_ _ _ _

____Liz felt a smile spread across her face as she put her bag and coat back down, pulling out a menu of her own and scanning over its contents. She’d already decided what she wanted half an hour ago when she’d tried to waste time while waiting for the prick who was meant to be here, but she needed something to distract herself from the incredibly beautiful girl opposite her._ _ _ _

____“Thank you so much,” Liz whispered._ _ _ _

____“It’s no problem, honestly,” Amelia winked. “Wasn’t gonna let a cute girl like you go home crying and alone, was I?” Liz smiled wider as her blush deepened._ _ _ _

____“May I take your order?” The waitress returned and took their orders, leaving the two girls alone once more._ _ _ _

____Liz decided that, even though the night was nothing like she had originally expected, it was still so much better. Amelia was sweet and kind, and the two got to know more about each other as the night went on. Later, as they left the restaurant and stepped out into the chilly winter night, Amelia tentatively reached for Liz’s hand and stepped closer to her, their body heats mingling in the frosty air._ _ _ _

____“Thank you.” Liz smiled, placing a small kiss on Amelia’s cheek._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback would be appreciated (*¯ ³¯*)♡


End file.
